Hold my hand and we're halfway there
by Partizion
Summary: Quand Akaashi se retrouve malgré lui à jouer dans une pièce de théatre alors qu'il ne sait déjà pas gérer sa propre vie sentimentale. Et que malheureusement, Oikawa et Kenma se décident à l'aider.


**Petit mot d'avant :**

Bonsoir bonsoir ça faisait sacrément longtemps alala (depuis mi-octobre pour être exacte !)

Je n'ai pas d'excuses pour me justifier, je suis une pro de la flemme (en vrai j'étais à Londres pour 3 mois pour les études et là je prépare un voyage à Tokyo toujours les études donc voilà {et je suis du genre à écouter des musiques et vidéos nulles plutôt que de bosser ouups})

Mais no panic ! Je suis de retour avec un beau bébé puisqu'il fait **8636 mots** (mon max était avant d'environ 1k6, jsuis pas bien mdrr) et qu'il s'agit de mon cadeau pour un secret santa ! Avec un groupe de Survivor du fandom haikyuu fr, on s'est organisé ça (d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à ceux des autres si jamais vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, au moment où j'écris ça, Catharsis comme elle se fait gentiment appeler à posté le sien qui m'était destiné et c'est une petite pépite olala)

Les prompts utilisés sont listés à la fin (car je veux que la personne à qui c'est destiné en premier lieu soit sûre que ce soit pour elle mais je veux aussi laisser du suspens), donc n'hésitez pas à aller voir direct si vous préférez être au courant à l'avance !

(Et les filles, j'ai glissé les 2 figures de style d'une manière horrible, genre je suis même pas sûre qu'elles soient correctes et je m'en excuse ;-;)

Bref ça doit être tout ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hold my hand and we're halfway there**

– Vous n'êtes que des monstres ! Combien de balles il y a-t-il encore dans vos armes ? Et dans celle-là ?

Akaashi fixait le groupe l'entourant avec rage et désespoir, ses yeux fous se posant finalement sur une silhouette qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Il pointa son pistolet sur l'homme, la main tremblante.

– Il y a-t-il seulement suffisamment de balles pour toi ? Et toi ? Et pour vous tous ?

Il dirigeait frénétiquement le canon de son arme sur chacun des garçons encore debout. Car il y en avait un, dont le corps reposant au sol était très certainement déjà froid, qui ne se relèverait jamais.

Oikawa avait été atteint par la balle de trop. Celle qui ne pardonnait pas, celle qui sonnait le glas.

– Vous l'avez tous tué ! Tout comme mon frère. Tout comme Riff.

Toujours aucune réaction chez ses adversaires en dehors de quelques murmures apeurés par le son des sirènes de police au loin. Akaashi s'agenouillait auprès du défunt, passant une main dans ses cheveux avec soin, sa voix se faisant moins forte.

– Vous les avez tous tués, non pas avec vos balles ou vos armes. Mais avec votre haine.

Une première goutte d'eau tomba sur le visage sans vie, rapidement suivie d'une deuxième, puis d'une troisième. Keiji reprit d'un ton qui se voulait maîtrisé tandis qu'il resserrait son emprise sur son pistolet. Il leva ensuite un regard larmoyant sur les hommes assistant à la scène.

– Pour être honnête, je peux tuer aussi puisque maintenant je suis aussi empli de haine. Combien d'entre vous puis-je tuer ? Combien hein ?

Il examina son revolver avec soin avant de produire un faible rire désespéré.

– Et il n'y a qu'une seule balle qui sera certainement pour moi.

Le canon de l'arme paraissait glacé contre sa tempe par comparaison avec le feu ardent qui occupait son corps. Un unique doigt s'installa sur la gâchette. Il ferma les yeux.

– Ne le touchez jamais plus. Il ne mérite pas d'être souillé une nouvelle fois par votre immonde haine.

Sa silhouette chuta et rejoignit celle de son amant en même temps que la détonation. Seul le silence leur répondit.

* * *

La vie à l'université n'était pas aussi belle que celle qui avait été promise à Akaashi. D'accord, il avait eu la possibilité de choisir ses matières préférées et d'abandonner celles qui n'avaient pas obtenu ses faveurs. Adieu les longues heures consacrées à mémoriser les interminables formules de physique ou de mathématiques. Et vive le temps qu'il passera avec des livres et des textes anciens.

Néanmoins, tout n'était pas si parfait. Il s'était rapidement retrouvé perdu entre toutes les dissertations à produire et les commentaires de lectures qu'il enchaînait plus vite qu'un enfant n'enchaînerait les épisodes de My Little Pony.

Par contre, il n'allait pas se mentir, l'ambiance restait agréable. En cours, il étudiait. Mais dès qu'il en sortait, il rejoignait la petite bande qui l'avait joyeusement accueilli. Deux semaines lui avaient suffi pour s'habituer à presque tout le monde.

Presque, car Keiji en connaissait déjà quelques-uns avec plus ou moins d'affinités. Ce n'était pas compliqué quand la majorité des élèves du Japon ayant pratiqué le volley-ball au lycée choisissait cette université pour poursuivre leurs études. Les cursus proposés étaient variés et les possibilités de continuer les matchs à haut niveau étaient tout aussi intéressantes. Mais encore fallait-il trouver le temps pour allier cours et sport.

Akaashi soupira en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. Ces deux heures de latin avaient aspiré son âme. D'après ses calculs, il lui faudrait environ quarante-huit semaines avant de changer d'année, en priant pour qu'il puisse se débarrasser de cette matière. L'étudiant en lettres n'avait pas compté précisément le nombre d'heures restantes, il n'était pas non plus suicidaire.

Même si, en entendant les cris hystériques venant du couloir, il se demandant si ça ne serait pas une solution alléchante. Retrouver ses amis n'était jamais bien difficile. Sortir d'une pièce et recevoir un poster en pleine figure était effectivement un bon moyen de tomber sur une personne surexcitée par tout ce qu'elle croise.

– Hey Akaashi ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Ça va être super bien !

– Bokuto-san. Je ne peux pas voir comme ça.

Son ancien capitaine commença à rire en lui mettant la feuille dans les mains. Il reprit ensuite avec une voix forte.

– Ils offrent un voyage à Londres ! C'est trop bien t'as vu !

Keiji haussa un sourcil en lisant le reste du prospectus. Parce qu'à tous les coups, l'autre garçon ne s'était focalisé que sur la toute petite phrase liée au prix. D'ailleurs, c'était étonnant qu'il ait porté suffisamment d'attention à cette affiche pour qu'il la remarque.

– Tu comptes participer aux auditions ?

– Aux quoi ?

Un soupir quitta les lèvres du plus jeune. Il en était sûr. Il montra du doigt le titre de la feuille.

– Que lis-tu Bokuto-san ? En bien gros tout en haut.

– Compétition interuniversitaire de théâtre. Mais c'est le prix qui est intéressant !

Et ce fut un deuxième soupir qui arriva. Comment il avait réussi à survivre avec cette boule d'énergie relevait du miracle selon Akaashi. Peut-être bien que les contraires se complétaient aussi bien que d'après les rumeurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette histoire de concours n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui et son emploi du temps presque idyllique.

– Pour gagner le voyage, il faut déjà que tu sois pris dans le casting Bokuto-san. Seule la troupe partira. Est-ce que tu vois au moins à quoi ressemble une pièce de théâtre ?

– T'inquiètes pas ! J'ai eu un rôle important en primaire !

Le passeur fronça les sourcils.

– Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais joué un arbre ?

– Bah si ! Sans le décor, le spectacle est nul ! Mais au pire c'est pas le sujet ! On va participer à leurs auditions et on sera tous prit tu vas voir !

Akaashi marqua un temps d'arrêt. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut avec un désespoir audible dans la voix.

– Bokuto-san. Qui t'a montré cette affiche en fait ?

– Alors, hésita le hibou, j'ai pas le droit de te le dire, car sinon tu refuserais de venir apparemment. Mais si tu veux pas ça serait normal vu comment je suis nul dans tout ce que je fais. Tu voudras sûrement pas t'embêter avec la catastrophe que je suis…

La mine triste qui se posait lentement mais sûrement sur les lèvres du plus âgé le fit légèrement grimacer. Si ça continuait comme ça, Koutarou allait pleurnicher toute la journée. Et puis, pour une raison obscure, mais bien réelle, résister à ses caprices devenait de plus en plus dur.

– Bon, elles sont quand ces auditions ?

Et il aurait pu jurer entendre des ricanements dans le couloir et il fut même sûr que s'il avait tourné la tête un tout petit peu, il aurait pu voir trois fouines cachées derrière un pan de mur.

* * *

– Ô Roméo, Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo ?

– Akaashi ! T'es pas dans ton rôle là ! Comment tu veux que je sois à fond si tu ne le fais pas bien ?

Quelques rires résonnèrent dans la pièce commune de leur résidence universitaire. Oikawa but une gorgée de son café avant de prendre la parole.

– Il a pas tort, t'es censé être plein d'amour, pas aussi fade qu'un croque-mort.

Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel.

– Excusez-moi de ne pas être passionné de jouer Juliette. Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois faire ce passage en plus ?

– Parce que Iwa-chan et moi on a déjà pris la scène où ils meurent, répliqua aussitôt la diva du groupe, et que Tetsu-chan et Sugu-chan avaient absolument besoin d'un passage sans amour, car ça aurait été une catastrophe. Et pour finir, tu fais une Juliette plus convaincante que notre hibou national.

Le plus jeune de la bande soupira en relisant ses lignes. Il savait que c'était le choix le plus logique. Comme les auditions devaient se faire sur la très célèbre pièce de Shakespeare, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour jouer des parties différentes afin de ne pas faire de l'ombre aux autres. Le club de théâtre avait habilement remanié les passages disponibles pour permettre des duos ou monologues sans que les acteurs ne soient interrompus par des personnages secondaires.

Mais quand même, la fierté d'Akaashi, car oui il en possédait malgré le fait qu'il mangeait régulièrement avec des gens étranges comme Bokuto et Kuroo, se sentait un peu trahie. Lui aussi il aurait bien aimé jouer Roméo. Mais quand son ancien capitaine lui avait annoncé tout content qu'il connaissait déjà deux phrases, il n'avait pas réussi à gâcher son bonheur. Il était faible que voulez-vous.

Oikawa se leva, agitant son script imprimé et agrafé à l'arrache, tandis que son ami d'enfance soupirait d'avance.

– À nous de répéter Iwa-chan !

– N'oublie pas d'exprimer toute ta souffrance à force de le supporter surtout !

Daishou se reçut un regard vexé de la part du roi de la troupe, les autres se contentant de rire sous cape. Les répétitions reprirent alors dès que le duo précédent fut de nouveau assis sur un des canapés.

Akaashi tenta d'en profiter pour relire une énième fois son texte, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Peut-être était-ce dû aux complaintes d'Oikawa qui semblait réellement vivre son rôle, ce dernier ayant enchaîné après la mort factice de son Roméo. Pour être tout à fait honnête, le garçon en aurait presque été jaloux s'il avait oublié le fait qu'Oikawa faisait déjà de sa vie une pièce de théâtre avec son exagération dans la plupart de ses actions.

Lorsque le moment du suicide de Juliette arriva, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de pitié pour le pauvre Iwaizumi dont la prestation déjà achevée paraissait fade à côté de celle de l'ancien capitaine de Seijoh. Même sans costume ou accessoire, la scène était empreinte d'une sorte de magie que seuls les bons acteurs pouvaient créer. Et alors qu'il se mit à applaudir avec les autres, il sut que peu importe la représentation qu'ils auraient à faire, Oikawa obtiendrait un rôle important.

– Hé Akaashi, lui chuchota Bokuto, ce qui lui provoqua un petit sursaut de surprise, nous on sera meilleurs que ça t'inquiète.

Le sourire de l'ailier se propagea sur les lèvres du passeur. À à peine quelques mètres, on pouvait entendre les chamailleries du chat et du serpent qui ne parvenait pas à se mettre d'accord sur l'intonation d'une phrase. Mais rien n'importait plus que le regard complice qu'ils s'échangeaient.

– Forcément. Ensemble, nous serons toujours les meilleurs Bokuto-san.

* * *

Les deux semaines de préparation étaient passées bien trop vite au goût d'Akaashi. Et pourtant, il était dans un des gymnases dans lequel étaient installées des chaises avec des tables ainsi qu'une sorte de petite scène. Toutes les personnes s'étant inscrites étaient réunies. Keiji était étonné de voir autant de curieux alors que la liste de participants n'était pas bien longue.

Son attention se porta ensuite sur le jury composé de deux professeurs et de quatre élèves. Une pointe de stress s'installa dans son ventre tandis qu'il s'imagina jouer devant toute cette foule.

– T'as l'air inquiet.

Akaashi haussa un sourcil en feintant une expression sereine pour contredire le fait énoncé par Kenma. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de pointer les mains du passeur.

– Même les autres vont le réaliser vu comment tu tires tes doigts dans tous les sens, continua-t-il avec sa voix calme habituelle, je suis sûr que ça va aller.

– Tu peux parler, soupira la chouette, tu es quand même le seul du groupe à avoir refusé de jouer le jeu. Kuroo-san n'a pas arrêté de dire que c'était de ta faute s'il était avec Daishou-san.

Kenma afficha un de ses maigres éclats de malice que seuls les plus entrainés pouvaient apercevoir dans son regard. Akaashi manqua de frissonner d'effroi. Après tout, Kozume ne faisait cette tête que lorsqu'il préparait quelque chose.

– Il me remerciera t'en fais pas. Puis je n'aime pas la foule et Londres c'est surfait.

– J'attends de voir pour me faire mon avis, mais ça m'étonnerait que je sois pris pour un rôle de toute façon.

Il ne reçut qu'un haussement d'épaules avant qu'un des professeurs n'appelle le premier candidat, ce qui le fit aller s'asseoir aux côtés de son partenaire qui ne tenait visiblement pas en place.

– J'ai trop hâte Akaashi ! On le fait à fond hein ?

Un simple hochement de tête suffit comme réponse. Surtout lorsque la première personne sur scène commença à jouer. Se répéter ses lignes en tête fut son seul moyen de ne pas se focaliser sur la possible différence de niveau qu'il avait avec les autres. De temps en temps, en levant le regard, il pouvait jeter un coup d'œil sur ses « concurrents ». Il n'en reconnaissait pas beaucoup. Les uniques participants pour qui il était capable d'associer un semblant de nom étaient certains anciens du lycée de Karasuno.

Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur son acolyte qui regardait avec une sorte de passion les petites représentations. Il se demanda si les autres, assis un peu plus loin ou derrière lui, étaient tout autant fasciné. Akaashi songea ensuite qu'il y avait encore des choses qu'il ignorait sur eux. C'était très probable, vu que lui aussi avait ses propres secrets.

Il remarqua alors que les solistes avaient visiblement terminé et que le premier duo allait s'installer sur scène. Kuroo et Daishou semblaient déjà être dans leurs rôles, les deux se chamaillant pour une question inutile d'après le plus jeune (selon Suguru, Kuroo devait se décaler de quelques centimètres vers la gauche tandis que ce dernier soutenait qu'il était bien à sa place). Après encore quelques secondes à chuchoter sans trop de discrétion, chose qui serait prise pour du stress avec un peu de chance, ils commencèrent.

* * *

– Bon ! C'est l'heure du débriefing ! Tetsu-chan et Sugu-chan, il va vraiment falloir que vous fassiez un truc pour arranger vos disputes de gamins. Si vous n'êtes pas sélectionnés ça sera sûrement à cause de ça !

Les deux concernés grommelèrent un semblant de réponse qui ne parvint pas à convaincre Oikawa, celui-ci ayant visiblement décidé de s'improviser coach de la troupe. Il avait donc décrété de ce fait qu'ils auraient une réunion post-audition et personne n'avait osé s'y opposer, pas même Iwaizumi. Ils étaient tous bien trop fébriles pour ça de toute façon.

– Mais au moins vous étiez bien dans le rôle. Ensuite Iwa-chan, t'aurais pu essayer d'avoir l'air moins sec, t'étais censé être en plein chagrin d'amour, pas juste en colère contre le monde ! Par contre ça donne aussi un côté dramatique différent donc ce n'est pas si mal quand j'y réfléchis, continua Tooru avec son faux-air sérieux. Et concernant notre dernier duo…

Il se tourna vers les anciens de Fukurodani qui s'étaient installés comme d'habitude dans « leur » canapé. On ne changeait pas les bonnes habitudes même si parfois Kuroo venait squatter pour s'éloigner de son ennemi de toujours. Keiji jouait de nouveau avec ses mains, anxieux de l'impression qu'il avait pu donner. Néanmoins, il n'allait pas se mentir en disant qu'il n'espérait pas ne pas avoir un rôle. Il s'était pris au jeu à son plus grand désespoir.

– Franchement Kei-chan, t'exagères.

– Hein ?

Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il s'était donné à fond et ne s'était même pas trompé dans ses lignes. À moins qu'il soit totalement à côté de la plaque. Oikawa avait délaissé son visage de professionnel pour sourire chaleureusement.

– Je n'aurais pas pensé que t'étais aussi bon ! J'ai pas compris pourquoi tu nous avais caché ça, j'aurais su, j'aurais joué encore mieux, il ria doucement, il ne manquerait plus que tu me piques le rôle principal sous le nez !

Akaashi le dévisagea avec scepticisme. Il avait l'impression que Tooru le prenait pour un jambon. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer avant que Daishou ne se décide à intervenir.

– Ne cherche pas Akaashi, je suis d'accord et les autres aussi je pense. T'as géré et c'est tout.

Le garçon put voir tout le monde acquiescer tout en ajoutant un petit mot de soutien et il sentit ses joues chauffer doucement sous les éloges.

– Et moi ils sont où mes compliments ? Juliette aurait pas pu réussir sans son Roméo hein !

Oikawa reprit sa mine un peu hautaine, touillant dans le même temps son thé.

– C'était mieux que ce que je pensais, mais à mon avis t'avais trop d'énergie pour un truc romantique. Tu donnais plus l'impression de parler à un pote qu'à l'élu de ton cœur tu vois.

– C'est sûr qu'avec Akaashi qui était à fond, tu pouvais pas faire grand-chose bro.

Bokuto se mit à chouiner face au sourire narquois de son chaton d'amour. Keiji se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules, il n'y pouvait rien, ça avait été presque naturel pour lui. Cette pensée le fit se figer. Et si justement, cela avait trop facile pour lui ?

* * *

Akaashi avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Tous les candidats avaient été réunis dans le même gymnase qu'avant afin qu'ils puissent être mis au courant des résultats. Et non seulement il avait été sur la liste des acteurs, mais en plus le professeur Hitoka venait de lui proposer un des rôles principaux. Il devait d'ailleurs avoir une expression particulière, car tous ses amis se mirent à sourire voire rire.

– Mais euh, vous êtes sûres de ne pas faire d'erreur ?

– Le jury a été impartial, soutint la femme qui avait gardé son air sévère, bien sûr tu peux refuser, mais ça serait dommage.

Un bras s'enroula autour des épaules de Keiji qui tourna la tête vers son partenaire de toujours.

– Allez Akaashi ! Tu peux pas rater une occasion comme ça ! Surtout qu'on est tous là !

Le passeur hésita quelques secondes. C'était sûr qu'il était heureux d'être pris, mais il ne savait pas s'il serait à la hauteur d'un rôle principal, peu importe ce que ça serait étant donné qu'il ne connaissait même pas pas le nom de la pièce. Vu leur audition, peut-être que ce serait un autre classique de Shakespeare. À moins que ce soit un drame à la française, il avait toujours souhaité en étudier une.

Mais avant de penser à la représentation, il devait donner sa décision. Était-il prêt pour cette responsabilité ? Surtout que ce n'était pas Bokuto qui serait avec lui, mais —

– Kei-chan ! Dépêche-toi de dire oui avant qu'on ne meure tous de vieillesse !

Oikawa. Ils le savaient tous que ça serait lui. Mais Akaashi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu pour une raison obscure. Il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser maintenant, mais il n'ignorait pas qu'il allait devoir gérer ce petit problème un jour ou l'autre. Pour le moment, il devait répondre à une simple question.

– Je prends le rôle, merci pour votre considération Madame.

– Bien. Maintenant que ça s'est réglé, je vais pouvoir vous donner les détails de la pièce. Ennoshita si tu veux bien distribuer les scénarios de base.

L'élève acquiesça avant de commencer à fournir à chacun plusieurs feuilles. Beaucoup semblaient ne pas connaître le nom sur la première page. Le premier à réagir fut Kuroo.

– C'est pas un film ça ?

– Si tu avais un minimum de culture, mon cher Kuroo, tu saurais que c'est à l'origine une comédie musicale.

Beaucoup de murmures intrigués, voire paniqués, se firent entendre. Néanmoins, la voix autoritaire de la professeure fit taire tout le monde.

– Effectivement Daishou, West Side Story est censé être une pièce dansée et chantée. Mais nous avons décidé de régler ce détail en fonction des souhaits de chacun pour créer quelque chose d'unique.

Un soupir de soulagement sonna presque à l'unisson. Seul Kuroo resta peu convaincu.

– Mais pourquoi deux hommes pour les rôles principaux ? C'est un peu Roméo et Juliette normalement.

Une autre vague de marmonnement se fit entendre, Akaashi put même sentir quelques regards amusés sur lui et il se savait déjà prêt à se défendre en cas de demande bizarre. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce rôle ?

– J'attendais cette question. Au vu du nombre quasi inexistant de candidates et du potentiel de certains, nous avons décidé d'arranger cette pièce pour qu'elle soit progressiste. Je suis certaine que ce choix sera apprécié par le jury du concours. Maria sera donc Marius pour cette fois.

Certains feuilletaient déjà le document, plus ou moins satisfait.

– Je vous laisse lire tout ça au calme, on fera une vraie mise au point demain. Donc si vous avez des suggestions ou au contraire des questions, pensez-y bien.

* * *

– Alors, si je comprends bien, c'est Roméo et Juliette en version mafia gay ?

– Dis comme ça, ça ne rend pas très bien, mais c'est l'idée.

Kenma prit une autre bouchée de sa tarte aux pommes, relisant rapidement le dossier qu'Akaashi lui avait prêté. Celui-ci avait déjà fini son plateau, écoutant avec un air blasé les rares commentaires de Kozume.

Il venait de sortir de la sorte de mise au point qui avait été un beau bordel pour être honnête. Après la réunion de la veille, chacun avait dû aller en cours et ils avaient donc discuté de tout ça le soir.

Épuisant. C'était le mot parfait pour résumer cette soirée selon Akaashi. Il avait enfin pu comprendre le scénario de la pièce qui effectivement ressemblait fortement à celle de Shakespeare. La grande différence reposait sur le style qui était donc beaucoup moins classique puisque l'histoire prenait place à Manhattan au milieu du vingtième siècle.

Ce choix était un sacré risque d'après Oikawa qui avait soutenu qu'ils seraient certainement les seuls à jouer quelque chose d'aussi récent. Mais il était pourtant tout autant convaincu que ça serait leur carte maîtresse.

Il semblait totalement ravi d'avoir l'opportunité de travailler avec le plus jeune, bien qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis la rentrée. Mais il avait également l'air un peu déçu de ne pas avoir Iwaizumi pour jouer son amant maudit. Honnêtement, Akaashi n'était pas certain de cette observation.

Hajime, au contraire, était ravi d'avoir eu le rôle que Chino qui lui permettrait d'assouvir un de ses rêves enfouit : tuer Oikawa. Le concerné s'était évidemment offusqué.

Étrangement, personne n'avait été étonné d'apprendre que le chat et le serpent seraient dans des gangs opposés. En revanche, le fait que chacun soit chef fut un exploit. Mais ils cessèrent tous de les féliciter en réalisant que les deux rivaux avaient trouvé un nouveau sujet de dispute, à savoir qui entre les Jets et les Sharks méritaient de gagner.

Enfin, bien que Bokuto fut déçu de n'avoir qu'un rôle secondaire, il fut ravi d'apprendre que le personnage du Doc, qui servait de terrain neutre dans l'histoire, était tout aussi primordial que ceux de n'importe quel autre gars.

C'était d'ailleurs impressionnant que tout le groupe ait été admis, même si Akaashi soupçonnait le professeur Takeda d'avoir trouvé un rôle pour chacun...

– Pas trop dur de te dire que tu vas devoir supporter les manies d'Oikawa ? Il peut être pire que Daishou d'après Kuroo.

Akaashi sortit de ses pensées pour afficher une moue désabusée.

– Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il a vraiment dit ça.

– Je répète juste ses mots, soutint Kenma en haussant les épaules, et en vrai je suis sûr qu'il le déteste moins que ce qu'il râle tout les jours. Tu ferais un duo de théâtre avec quelqu'un que tu hais toi ?

Akaashi sourit doucement en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

– Ne me dis pas que t'as fait exprès de ne pas participer pour le forcer.

– Pour la réponse, renchérit Kenma en mettant le dernier morceau de tarte dans sa bouche, tu devras me payer.

– Ça va aller, je suis étudiant, pas riche.

* * *

Une nouvelle routine s'était rapidement mise en place pour la chouette. Il alternait entre cours et répétition avec un peu de mal au début, mais il avait l'impression de s'acclimater.

Le chant avait été totalement supprimé par les élèves qui géraient l'adaptation du script. En effet, trop peu d'acteurs étaient confiants en leur voix et ce choix leur permettrait de se concentrer sur leur jeu.

Tout le monde semblait à l'aise avec ce qu'il avait à faire et Akaashi avait même fait plus la connaissance de la fille de la professeure Hitoka qui avait obtenu le rôle de la cousine de Marius. La pauvre était une des seules actrices de la troupe et beaucoup disaient qu'elle avait été choisie grâce à sa mère.

Keiji trouvait ça dommage, la jeune femme était vraiment gentille et il aimait bien discuter avec elle pendant les pauses. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus il se demandait comment il avait pu avoir le rôle.

Il n'avait pas trop de difficultés à apprendre ses parties, en tant que littéraire c'était la moindre des choses. Cependant, l'interprétation laissait à désirer.

Alors qu'il avait été complimenté pour sa prestation aux auditions, il n'arrivait pas à quitter son sérieux pour faire place aux émotions. Et même si pour le moment, peu de gens semblaient l'avoir remarqué, il savait que cela ne serait qu'une question de temps.

De ce fait, il ne fut pas trop surpris quand Kenma vint squatter sa chambre quelques jours plus tard. Akaashi était occupé à tenter de comprendre ses cours d'ancien Français pendant que l'autre jouait à une de ses consoles en silence. Sauf qu'à un moment, évidemment le faux blond décida de pointer le problème de doigt.

– Tu sais que tout le monde a remarqué maintenant que t'étais nul pour jouer.

Il en lâcha presque son crayon à papier, se tournant vers lui avec un regard perçant, un peu vexé s'il était honnête avec lui-même. La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un visage de marbre, chose normale de la part du chat.

– Je ne peux pas me retirer comme une fleur maintenant qu'on a autant avancé, soupira l'ancien de Fukurodani. Et ça va sûrement s'arranger comme la première fois.

– Sauf que ça m'étonnerait. Franchement Akaashi, t'as pas l'impression que c'est un peu lié au fait que tu ne sais juste pas simuler des sentiments ?

La chouette ne répondit rien, de toute façon avec Kozume, ça ne servait généralement à rien de protester ses observations.

– Pour moi, poursuivit le plus petit, tu t'es surpassé avec Bokuto parce qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans l'amour que tu avais à jouer. Et comme maintenant c'est Oikawa, tu n'y arrives plus.

Du trouble éclaira l'expression d'Akaashi qui fit alors une sorte de grimace mi-gênée, mi-désespérée.

– C'est ça ton raisonnement ?

L'autre garçon acquiesça en silence avant de retourner à son jeu, très certainement pour forcer sa réflexion.

Il n'était pas bête, il savait qu'il appréciait beaucoup son ancien capitaine. Et il n'ignorait pas non plus que malgré son physique particulier, il n'était pas indifférent. Mais de là à parler d'amour ?

Et pourtant, aussi étrange que cela puisse lui paraître, il avait comme une petite voix dans le cœur qui lui soufflait que la vérité était là. Il savait très bien qu'il recherchait les moments avec son ami bien plus qu'avec le reste de la bande, peu importe la fatigue qu'il pouvait éprouver après.

Après tout, il aurait pu arrêter le volley-ball après le lycée. Et il aurait aussi pu intégrer l'université que ses parents lui avaient fortement conseillée. Mais inconsciemment, il était resté aux côtés de Bokuto.

Akaashi se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, croisant le regard de Kenma qui mit de nouveau sa partie de Mario Kart en pause.

– Alors ?

– Je suis foutu.

– Pas sûr, au moins maintenant on peut y faire quelque chose.

* * *

– Et donc c'est pour m'expliquer que t'as un crush sur Monsieur Hibou que t'es venu à cette heure-là ?

Akaashi était assis sur le lit d'Oikawa, acquiesçant vaguement en jouant avec ses doigts.

– Kenma m'a dit que tu aurais peut-être une solution.

Oikawa revint s'installer auprès de lui en lui tendant une tasse de thé, chose que le plus jeune prit avec joie tout un marmonnant un remerciement.

Il était venu discuter avec son aîné directement après la visite de Kozume. Maintenant que le problème était trouvé, il brûlait d'envie de le résoudre.

– Il est vraiment malin le petit. Après je sais pas si ça va te plaire, mais moi je trouve ça fou comme concept.

Brûler d'envie était peut-être un peu fort comme expression.

– Alors en gros, continua le châtain qui avait visiblement pris le silence de l'autre garçon pour une invitation à poursuivre, ton problème c'est que tu ne sais pas faire semblant de m'aimer. Donc je propose qu'on fasse une simulation réelle. Ne fais pas cette tête-là voyons ! Je suis sûr que ça va être drôle !

– Oikawa-san, tu n'es quand même pas en train de me demander qu'on sorte ensembles pour de faux ?

– Ah mais si totalement ! Attend je reviens.

L'ancien de Seijoh se leva après avoir posé son thé sur sa table de chevet et il alla fouiller parmi les multiples feuilles qui traînaient sur son bureau.

– À force de lire, j'ai trouvé plein de clichés trop drôles que je veux essayer ! Donc je me disais qu'on pourrait voir si ça t'aide à être plus à l'aise avec moi.

Il revint à sa place en donnant sa page au plus jeune qui fronça les sourcils.

– C'est une étude de Victor Hugo ça plutôt.

Oikawa but une gorgée de son thé aux fruits rouges sans perdre son air fier.

– L'autre côté Kei-chan.

– Effectivement, concéda Akaashi une fois les bons renseignements sous les yeux, donc en gros tu veux juste qu'on fasse les choses écrites sur cette liste ? Comme... S'enfermer dans un placard ?

– Ah non ça c'est pour forcer les relations quand il y a une tension sexuelle. Mais nous on n'en aura pas besoin vu que c'est pas ce qu'on cherche. Sauf si tu tombes sous mon immense charme.

– Je le supprime de la liste alors. On doit garder celui où on reste attaché toute une journée ?

– Pourquoi pas ! Même si ça marcherait bien sur Kuroo et Daishou. Ta réponse du coup ?

Akaashi soupira avant de lever les yeux sur lui.

– Oikawa-san...

* * *

– Et donc t'as refusé ?

– Oui, mais une semaine après j'ai eu le droit à un avertissement de la part de Madame Hitoka. Et comme Bokuto-san était au bord des larmes à l'idée que je sois exclu du projet...

– T'as accepté et maintenant tu regrettes tes choix de vie. Je peux comprendre honnêtement.

Akaashi adressa une œillade sceptique à Kenma qui jouait une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre.

– Mario Kart ?

– Nan Smash Bros. Vous allez le dire aux autres que c'est pour de faux ou pas ?

– Oikawa-san ne veut pas, il pense que je me relâcherais dans mon rôle sinon. Et pour être honnête, ça m'arrange un peu, au moins j'aurais l'air moins désespéré.

Kenma acquiesça puis se tut quelques secondes pour éjecter un adversaire légèrement trop tenace. Akaashi en profita pour écrire quelques notes dans son script.

– Et il t'a dit clairement les limites de votre accord ? Je me doute que ce n'est pas son genre, mais il faut rester prudent.

– On n'aura pas à s'embrasser si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Donc rien de pire aussi.

Enfin, il l'espérait. Mais admettre ses hésitations devant Kenma ne ferait que lui confirmer ses choix de vie catastrophiques. Même s'il était déjà au courant.

* * *

Sans trop de surprise, la solution miracle ne fonctionna pas au début. Leur relation était typiquement la même en dehors du fait qu'Oikawa se montrait plus collant envers le plus jeune, au plus grand bonheur d'Iwaizumi qui avait déclaré pouvoir enfin vivre sereinement.

Akaashi avait aussi désormais le droit à des petits surnoms préparés avec soin par Tooru qui adorait les placer dans des contextes pas forcément appropriés aux yeux de Keiji (comme lorsqu'il alla le chercher à la sortie de son cours de Latin en criant qu'il avait hâte de manger en tête à tête avec son ange venu des étoiles).

Néanmoins, Keiji n'était pas vraiment perturbé. Avoir vécu en tant que vice-capitaine de Bokuto Koutarou préparait à toutes les éventualités.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été surpris de la nouvelle avant de les féliciter chaleureusement, ce qui confirma la théorie de l'amour à sens unique venant d'Akaashi. Il fut déprimé un soir pendant lequel son « copain » resta avec lui en lui préparant une tisane tout en lui racontant des histoires toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres.

Keiji lui avait été reconnaissant pour ça, Tooru ayant pour une fois gardé le silence sur cet événement. Depuis, il arrivait parfois que les deux passent la soirée ensembles, surtout qu'Oikawa s'était auto proclamé professeur particulier vu qu'ils étaient dans la même filière.

Et Akaashi n'allait pas se mentir, c'était quand même une aide bienvenue, surtout que son aîné était mine de rien bon élève. Et avoir le stress des cours en moins était un vrai plus pour lui.

Cependant, la plupart du temps ils se contentaient de discuter de tout et de rien ou de regarder des séries qu'Akaashi devait absolument voir selon Oikawa (qui en profitait alors pour ramener son plaid pour commenter avec lui).

Ces petits moments devenaient une part importante du quotidien de la chouette qui se remettait en même temps de sa peine de cœur.

La pièce avançait tranquillement, mais sûrement. Bien sûr, Oikawa avait rapidement appris son texte et le jouait pratiquement à la perfection à chaque répétition au grand désarroi d'Akaashi qui se sentait toujours aussi pataud. Mais comme les professeurs ne semblaient plus si sévères à son encontre, il se dit qu'il avait progressé un peu.

Et cela le rassura sur le fait que peut-être, cette fausse relation n'était pas si désastreuse que ça.

* * *

– Oikawa, tu te fous de notre gueule ?

– Mais non ! Imagine Daishou, plutôt que deux gangs, c'est les humains contre les extraterrestres ! Ça ferait moderne !

Toute la troupe d'élèves était réunie autour des deux étudiants qui semblaient en pleine confrontation, au grand désespoir de leurs amis.

– Et on pourrait même exploser le budget effets spéciaux, je suis sûr que Kenma et Kuguri pourraient bosser sur ça !

Akaashi assistait, impuissant, à la scène, ignorant royalement les supplications silencieusement qu'il recevait pour stopper son petit-ami. Il vit du coin de l'œil Kuroo qui marmonnant toujours de manière boudeuse à l'évocation du nom de son meilleur ami. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe technique de la pièce avec Kuguri, le chat et serpent avaient tendance à comploter contre eux.

Néanmoins, pour cette fois, Daishou ignora le commentaire d'Oikawa.

– Tu veux nous faire un remake de Star Wars aussi ? Genre le clan des Yoda et des Chewbacca qui sont en guerre et t'en as deux qui finissent par se pécho ?

– Mais non Sugu-chan ! Là c'est toi qui racontes n'importe quoi. Mais je retiens l'idée des sabres laser !

– Sérieusement Oikawa, tu te fous de notre gueule ?

– Kuroo ton langage !

Les élèves se figèrent tous en entendant la voix autoritaire de la professeure Hitoka qui revenait avec quelques accessoires.

Tooru s'avança vers elle, un sourire aimable au visage.

– Du coup madame, pour ma deman —

– C'est refusé et non négociable.

Akaashi retint un rictus moqueur, malheureusement le châtain ne fut pas dupe lorsqu'il se dirigea vers lui en geignant.

– Mon sucre d'amour tu ferais mieux de me soutenir plutôt que de rire ! Mon idée était fantastique.

– Franchement Oikawa-san, c'était vraiment mauvais.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'ils travaillaient tous quasi quotidiennement sur leur projet et de nombreux curieux qui étaient venus assister aux répétitions leur soutenaient qu'ils avaient leurs chances.

La bonne humeur régnait en maîtresse des lieux, même Kuroo et Daishou semblaient avoir créé une sorte de complicité, du moins c'était ce qu'Oikawa ne cessait de répéter à son partenaire. Et pour être honnête, Akaashi commençait aussi à être curieux.

Mais ce n'était pas sa principale préoccupation. En effet, il s'était rendu compte qu'il jouait beaucoup mieux, pour son plus grand bonheur. En revanche, les effets secondaires de leur mascarade n'étaient peut-être pas les bienvenus.

La chouette avait réalisé depuis peu qu'il pensait peut-être un peu trop à son collaborateur. Surtout que Kenma lui avait aussitôt déclaré qu'il avait peut-être eu un coup de foudre pour son aîné. Évidemment, Akaashi avait soutenu qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié Bokuto aussi vite et que cela venait juste du stress de la représentation qui arrivait peu à peu à son terme. Le chat avait fini par abandonner le débat pour discuter de la nouvelle passion de la cantine pour les carottes. Un sujet idiot, mais bienvenu pour l'esprit torturé du pauvre Keiji.

Malheureusement, plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que bizarrement, la présence de Bokuto ne lui semblait plus aussi nécessaire. Il restait un de ses meilleurs amis bien sûr, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Evidemment, il ne cherchait pas à s'éloigner malgré les conseils de certains, le hibou n'en aurait été que plus collant.

Tout ça pour dire qu'Akaashi avait malgré tout compris le nouveau problème. Et ça l'enquiquinait au plus haut point. Mais il prit une résolution que certains qualifieraient de géniale tout comme certains la trouveraient stupide. Il décida de faire comme si rien de particulier n'était arrivé. La technique de l'autruche comme on aime.

Et il espérait sincèrement que ça fonctionnerait.

* * *

– Akaashi, il faudrait que tu te rapproche plus d'Oikawa, on dirait que t'en as peur là.

– Bah oui mon poussin d'amour, je vais pas te manger !

Akaashi soupira avant de suivre le conseil d'Iwaizumi sous le regard amusé de son partenaire.

Les semaines avaient encore avancé et le concours avait lieu dans précisément dix jours. Mais Akaashi ne savait pas s'il serait prêt. Son cerveau, qui d'ordinaire lui était bien utile, il n'allait pas se le cacher, avait opté pour un abandon complet de ses fonctions dès qu'Oikawa choisissait de « s'en prendre à lui ». Le châtain avait dû ne pas apprécier les tentatives d'éloignement du plus jeune puisqu'il avait alors décidé d'être encore plus collant.

Les surnoms, Akaashi pouvait faire avec.

Les soirées films et thé, c'était devenu une routine agréable.

Qu'Oikawa prenne l'initiative de le serrer dans ses bras sans raison ou qu'il lui attrape la main parfois, c'était aussi une autre habitude.

Mais les baisers sur les joues, les compliments qui semblaient ne plus provenir d'un petit jeu ou encore le fait que pendant les soirées Netflix, Tooru vienne se blottir contre lui, c'étaient des informations que le cortex cérébral de Keiji ne parvenait pas à traiter.

En résumé, le plus âgé prenait ses aises. Et Akaashi ne savait pas comment concilier ça avec ses sentiments qui partaient totalement en cacahuète. Donc il essayait d'éviter encore plus le châtain qui décidait alors de le coller toujours plus.

Sauf aujourd'hui vu qu'apparemment, une fois leur scène répétée, Tooru le laissa tranquille avec un de ses sourires habituels. Keiji en soupira de soulagement, les joues un peu rosées.

Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'après la compétition passée, tout reviendrait à la normale. Sauf qu'au moment où cette pensée traversa son esprit, il eut la sensation que son cœur saigna.

Bien sûr que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Les répétitions cesseraient, de même que leur faux couple qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Les soirées plaids et tisane cesseraient, les repas en tête à tête aussi. Même les cours improvisés allaient lui manquer.

Lui et Oikawa allaient retrouver leur relation du début d'année, celle de deux personnes d'un même groupe d'amis, avec peut-être quelques liens en plus.

Et Akaashi se sentit soudainement bien misérable de ne pas avoir profité plus.

* * *

Deux petits coups accompagnés d'un sifflement chantonnant toquèrent à sa porte avant que celle-ci s'ouvre sur un Oikawa de bien bonne humeur au grand désespoir d'Akaashi qui avait les yeux rivés sur son texte.

– Kei-chan ! Range-moi ça, c'est l'heure de regarder Secrets d'Histoire ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on verrait celui de Mozart ce soir !

Keiji tourna la tête vers lui, l'observant tout installer comme à leur habitude. Il avait passé son après-midi à continuer de réfléchir jusqu'à en avoir mal au crâne. Il avait alors avalé un cachet pour soulager sa douleur, puis avait repris le cours de sa réflexion.

Et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Poursuivre comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce qu'Oikawa lui dise qu'ils arrêtaient tout ? Ou sinon « rompre » dès la fin de la compétition ?

– Ça ne va pas Kei-chan ?

Akaashi sursauta, fixant avec surprise le châtain qui était debout face à lui, tout en lui prenant les pages des mains.

– T'as pas l'air bien, on peut repousser à un autre soir si tu préfères, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

– Non c'est bon, soupira Keiji en affichant un maigre sourire, ça me fera du bien de penser à autre chose.

– Viens alors ! J'ai fait du thé à la violette en plus.

Il obtempéra en haussant un sourcil, s'installant sous les couvertures.

– Celui qu'on avait vu la dernière fois ?

– Exact ! Ils faisaient une promotion donc je n'ai pas pu résister ! Surtout que tu avais l'air de vraiment vouloir y goûter alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas.

Les joues de Keiji se colorèrent doucement, étant touché par l'attention. Il le remercia quand l'autre étudiant lui tendit sa tasse, sentant avec joie l'odeur parfumée de la boisson. Une fois les préparatifs terminés, le châtain alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, un peu contre lui pour être franc, puis il lança leur épisode du soir. Akaashi se laissa alors bercer par le documentaire qui n'était pour une fois pas accompagné de petits commentaires de son partenaire.

Il était sur le point de finir sa tasse quand Oikawa mit la vidéo sur pause puis se tourna vers lui.

– Dis Keiji, tu ne crois pas qu'il faut qu'on parle ?

La chouette manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé, l'avalant de justesse. Il posa ses yeux écarquillés sur Oikawa, un rire nerveux s'échappant de ses lèvres.

– Comment ça ?

Il en était sûr, LE moment était venu. Il sentit la panique le gagner peu à peu à mesure qu'il réalisait qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de moyen pour prolonger leur petit manège. Il crut attendre des heures pendant les quelques secondes de silence qui précédèrent la réponse du châtain.

– Tu sais très bien j'en suis sûr, c'est certainement pour ça que t'as été un peu bizarre les derniers jours même. Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis dans une position un peu inconfortable.

Akaashi sentit son cœur se tordre doucement plus en l'entendant. Il eut envie de s'excuser à son tour, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge tandis que ses yeux se mirent à picoter. Il s'en voulut de réagir ainsi, après tout, il savait que ça arriverait. Puis il ne souhaitait pas gâcher leur probablement dernière soirée ensembles. Il inspira grandement pour se donner du courage.

– C'est à moi de m'excuser Oikawa-san, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de mon rôle et sans ton aide, la pièce serait une catastrophe. Mais je t'ai fait perdre beaucoup de temps pour ces bêtises.

Ce fut au tour d'Oikawa d'avoir l'air surpris, néanmoins son sourire resta en place bien qu'il parut bien fade aux yeux gris du plus jeune.

– Mais non ne t'en fais pas, c'était amusant comme expérience.

Nouveau coup au cœur pour Akaashi qui força un petit rire.

– Effectivement... Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer...

– Pareil... On continue jusqu'au concours ? Histoire de rester dans l'ambiance ?

– Peut-être qu'on pourrait attendre de trouver un moyen que ça ne paraisse pas bizarre pour les autres ?

Akaashi se félicita mentalement pour son courage de deux secondes, il avait peut-être enfin négocié un délai.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Oikawa qui semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de vivacité. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils comprennent tout. Et puis si jamais on gagne, il ne faudrait pas gâcher le voyage.

– Ou même le reste de nos années universitaires...

Keiji joua nerveusement avec ses doigts, complètement conscient qu'il en demandait sûrement trop. Mais étrangement, Oikawa parut enfin saisir quelque chose qui devait certainement échapper au plus jeune.

Un silence se fit, pendant lequel ils se dévisagèrent tous deux dans le blanc des yeux, jusqu'à ce que l'ancien de Aoba Josai n'ose prendre la parole.

– Attend... Si je comprends bien, depuis tout à l'heure on essaye juste de trouver une combine pour ne pas rompre ?

Akaashi ouvrit de grands yeux une fois qu'il fut convaincu d'avoir bien entendu. Il faillit se pincer le bras pour être vraiment sûr. Ça voulait dire qu'il désirait lui aussi rester avec dans leur petit quotidien ? Le raclement de gorge incertain d'Oikawa le rappela à la réalité et au fait que cela devait faire un court moment que le pauvre attendait une réponse.

– Je crois que c'est à peu près ça, marmonna Akaashi.

Le silence reprit  
Une fois le choc passé, il ne leur fallut qu'un regard avant de se mettre à rire légèrement en chœur.

Ils étaient tous deux aussi perdus l'un que l'autre apparemment. Akaashi était petit à petit en train de retrouver foi en ses nombreuses décisions qu'il avait pu appeler désastreuses. Il songea même que s'il avait pu, il aurait fait une offrande au dieu qui avait enfin eu pitié de sa vie ridicule. Peut-être qu'il tenterait de passer à un temple d'ici la fin de la semaine.

– Je me sens complètement stupide.

– T'inquiètes pas moi aussi Kei-chan, s'exclama Oikawa, j'étais prêt à me prendre le plus grand stop de ma vie là. Je suis trop content t'imagines pas !

Akaashi crut presque défaillir face au sourire rayonnant qu'il reçut. Il tenta de le lui rendre, bien que le sien fut beaucoup plus timide. Mais cela sembla suffire à Tooru qui se rapprocha de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule.

– Du coup Keiji, j'ai le droit de t'embrasser maintenant ? Parce que je vais avoir du mal à résister.

Il haussa un sourcil, ayant à peine le temps d'acquiescer que ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de celui avec qui il était finalement véritablement en couple. Et Akaashi sut que, peu importe le résultat de la compétition future, il était heureux d'y avoir participé, même si ses raisons étaient un peu plus égoïstes que pour les autres.

* * *

– Vous n'êtes que des monstres ! Combien de balles il y a-t-il encore dans vos armes ? Et dans celle-là ?

Akaashi regarda ses partenaires à tour de rôle, dévisageant avec émotion ceux qui l'avaient accompagné pendant cette année de répétition. Son attention se posa enfin sur Iwaizumi qui était méconnaissable dans son costume, pointant sa fausse arme sur lui.

– Il y a-t-il seulement suffisamment de balles pour toi ? Et toi ? Et pour vous tous ?

Chaque autre personne eut le droit à la menace du pistolet dans sa direction. Akaashi se rappela dans un coin de sa tête les longues heures passées sur cette scène, entre les fous rires et les chamailleries inutiles. Et il fut presque soulagé de ne pas croiser le regard de son copain qui l'aurait certainement déstabilisé dans un moment pareil.

Ce dernier était allongé au sol depuis un moment déjà et Keiji sut d'avance qu'il allait encore se plaindre d'avoir mal au dos et au cul une fois le rideau tiré. Il réprima un soupir amusé avec difficultés et se décida alors de se concentrer un peu plus.

– Vous l'avez tous tué ! Tout comme mon frère. Tout comme Riff.

Presque tout le monde resta stoïque comme convenu, quelques-uns mimant une angoisse et marmonnant quelques mots d'inquiétude quand l'alarme de police fut activée progressivement par Kenma dans la régie. Akaashi se baissa alors au niveau de Tooru pour caresser ses cheveux soigneusement. Il sentit malgré lui l'émotion lui serrer la voix.

– Vous les avez tous tués, non pas avec vos balles ou vos armes. Mais avec votre haine.

Il s'était mis à pleurer malgré lui pendant sa ligne, sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Après tout, le temps d'une représentation, il n'était plus Akaashi Keiji, mais Marius. Il vivait son personnage de tout son cœur, ressentant ses peines de cœur comme s'il s'agissait des siennes. Son ton résonna de nouveau de colère tandis qu'il leva les yeux sur ceux qu'il était censé souhaiter morts.

– Pour être honnête, je peux tuer aussi puisque maintenant je suis aussi empli de haine. Combien d'entre vous puis-je tuer ? Combien hein ?

Il n'oublia pas d'examiner son pistolet factice avant de rire de détresse.

– Et il n'y a qu'une seule balle qui sera certainement pour moi.

Akaashi appuya l'arme contre sa tempe, posant un doigt sur la gâchette. Il regarda au loin, comme s'il cherchait la réponse dans le ciel dissimulé par le plafond de la salle dans laquelle ils jouaient tous. Ses yeux se fermèrent aussi pour laisser le temps à Marius d'adresser une prière silencieuse à ces mêmes cieux.

– Ne le touchez jamais plus. Il ne mérite pas d'être souillé une nouvelle fois par votre immonde haine.

Il s'écroula lorsque le coup de feu résonna, la pièce se plongeant également dans le noir.

Ils attendirent de longues secondes, immobiles, jusqu'à ce que des applaudissements retentissent. Oikawa se releva toujours dans l'obscurité, aidant Akaashi par la même occasion. Presque instinctivement, tous ceux sur scène se déplacèrent de sorte que, lorsque les lumières furent rallumées, une ligne d'élèves prêts à saluer soit présente.

Keiji était au centre, aux côtés de Tooru, souriant malgré la fatigue de l'effort qu'il avait fourni. Il attrapa sa main avant de s'incliner en avant. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il fut ébloui par les expressions émues des spectateurs qui s'étaient levés pour les acclamer et il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers son partenaire avec les larmes aux yeux. Il crut apercevoir Daishou et Kuroo presque collés l'un contre l'autre de l'autre côté de son copain, mais pour le moment, il préféra plonger ses yeux d'un bleu profond dans la couleur chocolat du regard de celui qui lui avait permis de s'investir autant, se jetant dans ses bras dès que les rideaux furent tirés.

Il put entendre Bokuto rire de bonheur, Iwaizumi féliciter la jeune Hitoka ou encore Kenma qui revenait en discutant avec Kuguri. Mais pour le moment, il eut la pensée égoïste qu'il s'en fichait un peu. Il fêterait leur réussite plus tard bien sûr, peu importe le résultat du concours. Mais maintenant, il désirait juste rester pour toujours dans les bras d'Oikawa.

– Hé, on l'a fait, murmura ce dernier dans son cou, on a enfin réussi Keiji.

Akaashi s'autorisa un autre sourire, fermant les yeux sous l'adrénaline qui laissait doucement place à un épuisement bien présent. Et il répondit sur le même ton, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret, d'une promesse entre eux deux.

– Je sais bien, c'était fantastique Tooru...

Et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut leur véritable fin de représentation.

* * *

Rebonsoir !

Les prompt utilisés étaient donc :

Université (obvious)

Science-Fiction (juste une mini-partie mais ça m'a inspirée)

Fake Dating (obvious aussi)

High School Musical Au (ça m'a donné l'idée de la comédie musicale mais par soucis de temps et tout j'ai du virer le côté musique désolée)

A bientôt (j'espère) !


End file.
